stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Star Trek: Paradigms
wow ST:paradigms is awesome! *Isn't it hard to be objective when you comment on your own stuff? -- ::Erm... I don't mean to be a pest but... "Paradigms is drawn in a semi-Manga style, and tends to have modern-sounding dialogue, both of which have caused a very mixed reaction in the fan community."... um.. first of all, I don't see your artwork being in the Manga style. Second of all... well... I'm noting that this line is exactly the same wording used on Tamerlanes main page... except with the words "Paradigms" replacing "Tamerlane"... I'm all about satire, but this seems a touch misleading? Has Paradigms actually caused folks to give mixed reactions because of it's Manga style? I mean... It's cool to lift my words if they are true (And, being a complete newbie to Wiki and stuff, I'm totally flattered that you are using my words as a template, by the way), but if it's just to flesh out an article... Well, it seems a hair like mimicry to me... and that's not really feeling very satirical. It's actually kinda touching on hurtful... Aabh 10:14, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Wait, wait wait! I get it now! You used Tamerlane's page as a Template! Woah! That's really extra cool! :D Thanks man! ...But I still think the statement is incorrect and misleading and needs to be changed. :) But it's no longer hurtful! :D Sorry for the confusion! Aabh 10:18, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Yeah we used it as a template but it is pretty semi-manga imho.. in fact one character (ensign John Kn'usn'xzy) is drawn in a manga style every time he has appeared. There are also some gundam-style giant robot fights in space. As for the mixed fan reaction, take a look at the enterprise-JFAZW talk page. But thanks for taking interest in our project! Hope we can do some collaboration or something one day! :) James T Picard 15:35, 29 June 2007 (UTC) ::You are most welcome! I'd certainly be interested to see where a collaboration would go! :D ::But... and you'll forgive me... I went looking at your page expecting to see Manga style (Though I would have looked anyway, there are so few fan comics out there for Star Trek). The only episode I could download was an episode which used assembled, very low resolution photographs overlayed on characters drawn in what appeared to be Paint (I'm not sure about that?), certainly mouse drawn (As opposed to being tablet drawn). The style is nowhere near Manga style... Even if you have one character (Which I never saw) which is Manga style, I would call your style a "South Park" style or a "Pieced together" style (There is nothing wrong with either of these styles, By the way...) But to call it a Manga style when 0% of the available episode is in Manga style is rather misleading... Can we please change the style to "South Park" Style? I'm not being pushy, but there are people out there who specifically seek out that style and might be really rather upset to be confronted with your satirical style (Which can be rather abrasive... which I think is exactly what you were after :D). ::I'd also like to point out that the discussion on the main page is not exactly about how Manga style doesn't belong in the Star Trek universe (as the above paragraph implies), nor is it about how Joss Whedon style writing doesn't belong in the Star Trek universe (These are the problems that Tamerlane has that the above paragraph is commenting about).Aabh 04:09, 30 June 2007 (UTC) :I checked it out too, and I'd have to agree that it isn't Manga-style either. --Hawku 22:17, 27 August 2007 (UTC) ::By the way, with my above comment - I'm not critisizing the art. Just the categorization on the article at the time (which can be considered subjective). --Hawku 22:34, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :::I am noticing that this is still very much misleading in tone. It has been observed by another user as well... could we do something about this? Would you mind if I rewrote it a little? I just... well, frankly I'm kinda a touch bothered by this. Aabh 05:39, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Derogatory series Is this series derogatory/belittling/spiteful/etc. toward Star Trek? Not only Star Trek, but I noticed some offensive narration toward another fan series on the first page of "One million chances". --Hawku 22:34, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :I must have removed some of their content from STEU when they were putting that episode together to get a special mention. – 05:45, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::Er... is that okay? I mean... wow... Can I request that we not all get thrown into a fanfiction war? Aabh 04:53, 19 January 2009 (UTC)